


Luz Bajo el Agua

by crusheidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónUnderwater Light by Maya MistfulCon un Harry extremadamente deprimido en un mundo mágico devastado por la guerra, recibió la sorpresa de su vida cuando descubre que Draco Malfoy es un poco más importante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Incluyendo una amistad muy extraña, mucha angustia, sospechas, lealtades en conflicto, Ron despistado, Hermione en pie de guerra y dos muchachos muy confundidos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Luz Bajo el Agua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underwater Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629926) by Maya Mistful. 



_Este camino está torcido, agrietado y_ _mal_  
_Tienen_ _las probabilidades m_ _uy_ _alta_  
_No sé cómo se_ _llevan_  
_Yo_ _,_ _asimilo._

Harry pensó en sí mismo cuando entró al agua. O... tal vez no lo hizo. Pensó en la persona que vio reflejada en los ojos de los demás.

Harry Potter

El chico que vivió.

El chico cuya milagrosa derrota de Voldemort se había vuelto tan inútil porque no había podido detener su resurrección. Porque había sido una parte vital de su ascenso de nuevo, más poderoso que nunca.

El chico que había sido adorado, pero que ni siquiera podía salvar a su compañero de escuela.

Solo otro chico indefenso, pero uno que era más problemático porque Voldemort lo quería muerto y porque no tenía a nadie que lo cuidara.

Harry Potter, el chico que falló.

Uno con el que todos eran tan amables. Uno al que todos compadecieron.

Era como... ser el héroe de una historia, durante cuatro años, y de repente ser un personaje secundario de nuevo. Una molestia insignificante, mientras la sombría guerra gris pasaba por las ventanas de Hogwarts.

Todos tenían una expresión cansada y tensa en sus rostros que se convirtió en una falsa sonrisa cuando Harry pasó. Ya podía escuchar sus pensamientos: pobre lastimado Harry, no debemos hacer que Harry se sienta mal...

Como si todavía fuera un niño.

Había sido así durante tres años, y nadie había cedido ni un centímetro en su incesante y agotador intento de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor.

La presión de todas esas miradas compasivas lo llevó a las esquinas, al fondo de las aulas, debajo de las sábanas de su cama. Cualquier lugar para alejarse de los regalos del día de San Valentín que todos enviaron, todas las imitaciones del tributo del segundo año de Ginny Weasley. De los partidos de Quidditch donde Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff parecían perder deliberadamente, por lo que Harry Potter podría estar extasiado con una gloriosa victoria como la de su tercer año.

Harry casi se había resignado a eso. Querían hacer algo por él, ¿por qué detenerlos? Todo era inevitable y completamente inútil.

Y ahora había llegado a esto.

La última humillación, el último gesto insultante hacia una patética criatura herida. El próximo Torneo de los Tres Magos, celebrado tres años después.

Deja que Harry lo supere, deja que Harry gane, deja que vea que no ha pasado nada malo y luego todos podemos aplaudir y el chico huérfano estará feliz. ¿No será eso bueno?

Casi se los había reclamados, esas terribles caras de lástima. Pero al final, cumplió como siempre lo hizo.

Si ese fuera el precio, si tuvieran que convencerse a sí mismos de que podría superar la resurrección de Voldemort para poder seguir con sus vidas... entonces que así sea.

Harry amaba a algunos de ellos. Él quería que estuvieran contentos.

Entonces voló en su Saeta de Fuego contra el dragón. Aceptó la invitación de Parvati Patil al baile y bailó con ella hasta que ella se dejó llevar por su novio, Dean Thomas. (Luego bebió un poco del agua que Seamus Finnigan había Transfigurado en ron, lo suficiente para adormecerlo todo, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien se preocupe).

Harry recordaba el baile muy claramente, el calor y la luz de la habitación eran abrumadores. Se había sentido aturdido y enfermo después de un tiempo, intentando sonreír a todos los que pasaban. Recibiendo las sonrisas de Hagrid y su esposa, y Dumbledore, Hermione y Ron, como si no estuvieran forzados. Finalmente, todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor, las deslumbrantes luces se mezclaron con el cabello de todos. Parecía como si se hubiera encendido una luz en una imagen aún húmeda y la pintura corriera, los colores se mezclaran y cambiaran.

Las figuras de Hermione y Ron bailando se convierten en una forma borrosa. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore cayeron vertiginosamente en el cielo del techo del pasillo. El cabello negro de Padma Patil repentinamente se extendía por la habitación para mezclarse con la aguda conmoción de los mechones rubios blancos de Malfoy, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin emborrachándose sistemáticamente.

Había sido una pesadilla. Harry eventualmente inclinó su cabeza en sus brazos, abrumado por una lenta y apremiante desesperación, y pretendió que simplemente estaba cansado.

La segunda prueba no podría ser nada para eso.

Había ido al baño de los prefectos, esta vez con bastante legitimidad porque, por supuesto, era un prefecto, ¿cómo podría el pobre querido Harry no ser un prefecto? Había descubierto su pista. Había encontrado las Branquialgas cuidadosamente colocado en su almohada por el fiel Dobby, todavía fingiendo una devoción que debe haberse desvanecido por mucho tiempo.

Dios, estaba agradecido por la frescura del agua ahora, el verde turbulento arremolinándose a su alrededor, absorbiéndolo y protegiéndolo de las miradas. Casi deseaba poder quedarse aquí para siempre.

¿Y si lo hiciera? Harry pensó de repente. Sabía que las Branquialgas podía disiparse con un deseo. Podía simplemente caer al fondo y sus pulmones explotarían con el esfuerzo de respirar. Entonces no habría nada más que silencio y agua para siempre. Pero cómo se sentirían todos los demás... y cuán acertado los habría demostrado. Se habría convertido en ese chico débil que creyeron que era, incapaz de soportarlo.

Harry nunca había sido uno para tomar el camino fácil. Incluso ahora, él podría pelear. Incluso ahora, él quería pelear.

Así que... encontraría a Ron, enseguida. Encuentra a Ron y espera junto a todos los rehenes, y consigue puntos y elogios por su galantería.

Encuentra a Ron.

Harry nadó a través de las aguas envolventes, nadó sin apuro a través de todos los peligros que no lo tocarían. Nadó agradecido por el suave movimiento del agua contra su cuerpo cansado.

Nadó hasta que encontró el lugar donde permanecían los tritones, donde estaban atados los rehenes, y sus ojos cansados buscaron el cabello rojo brillante de Ron.

Fue entonces cuando algo llegó a su pecho y retorció su corazón como si fuera un traslador, girando el centro de su ser para transportarlo a otro mundo mucho más inmediato y aterrador.

Miró aterrorizado el verde vacío del lago, miró desesperadamente los rostros extraños de los rehenes. Sintió como si las Branquialgas no hubiera funcionado y de repente se estaba ahogando, sin oxígeno y con la vista fallando, negándose a ver lo que estaba delante de él. No pudo evitar ver.

Allí en el lago, las cambiantes aguas turquesas que le daban un aspecto de vidriosos a su pálido rostro y sus mechones de cabello plateado flotando en las perezosas corrientes, estaba Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se olvidó por completo de las Branquialgas y se atragantó con el agua, agitándose, aterrorizado, convencido de que se estaba ahogando.

No podía respirar.

Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que esto era conmoción.

Algo impotente, todavía tragando saliva, se revolcó en el agua en un intento desesperado de poner la cabeza entre las rodillas. Había oído que eso era bueno para... para...

Oh, ¿que estaba pasando?

Malfoy se negó a irse. Permaneció en la roca, su cabello describía garabatos plateados contra el verde. Era como si el lago hubiera sufrido una adquisición hostil del Slytherin. ¿Podría ser algún tipo de _broma_? No, Dumbledore mataría a Malfoy si intentaba algo así.

Tenía que ser un error, decidió Harry. O tal vez había habido algún truco diabólico en el acertijo, y realmente había significado que tenía que rescatar a su peor enemigo.

_¡Dios, tengo que saber!_

Harry era consciente del papel que se suponía que debía desempeñar. Se suponía que debía estar aquí abajo primero, y luego esperar detrás de todos los rehenes. Eso fue lo que Harry hizo desesperadamente heroico. Y de repente, no pudo soportarlo más.

_¡Estoy tan harto de toda esta basura!_

_Tengo que saber._

Harry rasgó las cuerdas que ataban a Malfoy. ¡Estaba tomando a su rehén, y luego descubriría qué demonios estaba pasando!

Ya no era un niño estúpido. Y si los rehenes realmente hubieran estado a punto de morir, podría haber dejado a Malfoy detrás de él.

No había sido tan difícil aferrarse a Ron. Por supuesto, Harry se había sentido menos incómodo al tocar a Ron.

Se acomodó uniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy y agradeciendo al cielo que el chico fuera delgado. ¿Un aspecto positivo de Malfoy? Alerten al Ministerio.

Harry controlo su rostro, forzando el pánico que quería agarrar los cuellos de las personas, farfullar y exigir una explicación. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas de agua.

Luego se lanzó hacia la luz.

Brillo y claridad estaban por delante. Sencillez.

Justo entonces, a Harry no le importó lo que alguien pensara. Quería razones, y las quería ahora.

Rompió la superficie del lago, tomando una bocanada de aire relajante.

El cielo sobre él era azul hermoso y simple, calmando el tumulto del cerebro de Harry. Deseó alejarse de las Branquialgas y comenzó a nadar ligeramente, fácilmente, hacia la orilla. Que fue cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos y dio un grito ahogado. Luego hizo un excelente intento de estrangular a Harry.

Harry dio un grito de sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo para nada más.

Se hundieron, Harry luchando por salir a la superficie nuevamente, las extremidades retorciéndose y las túnicas ondeando en el agua. En medio de la mancha verde y las franjas negras de material, Harry vislumbró la pálida cara angular de Malfoy, los rasgos tensos por el miedo y los ojos grises con horror. Harry reconoció esa mirada del espejo, lavándose la cara después de una pesadilla. Sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

Agarró a Malfoy por los hombros y trató de decir claramente.

—¡Detente, o te ahogas!

Malfoy parpadeó. Bajo el agua y asustado, parecía más joven que cuando tenía once años.

Lentamente asintió, con el pelo sobre la cara en una corona plateada.

Harry lo agarró con más fuerza e intentó ayudarlo a mantenerse a flote cuando salieron a la superficie una vez más. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso de terror.

—Está bien, Malfoy, respira. Oye, todo está bien —dijo Harry Potter, Incauto Con Las Personas En Peligro y completamente disgustado consigo mismo por ser tan agresivo.

—¿Todo bien? —espetó Malfoy, ganador del Premio Completo Idiota de Hogwarts por séptimo año consecutivo—. Estoy empapado en un lago, aferrado a un completo idiota y tratando de no tener histeria. ¿Cómo califica eso como todo bien?

—Cállate y te sacaré del lago.

—¿Por qué estoy en el lago, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en sus tonos más soberbios.

—¡No lo sé! —Harry gritó exasperado—. ¡Esperaba que me pudieras decir!

—¿Cómo se supone que debo saber? Dumbledore llamó por mí, y llegué a su oficina, ¡y de repente estaba inconsciente!

—¿No hubo una explicación?

Malfoy parecía inquieto, una expresión común en él.

—Bueno —él farfulló—. Puede haber habido.

—¿Qué?

—No lo escuché, bien —respondió Malfoy bruscamente—. Llegué tarde. Los Malfoy no salen corriendo a la oficina del director de inmediato. Los Malfoy llegan elegantemente tarde.

Su voz altiva se tambaleó por un segundo mientras miraba el agua que lo rodeaba, y Harry se suavizó ligeramente. Él podría estar actuando desagradable porque estaba asustado. Por supuesto, en ese caso debe haber estado en un estado de terror paralizante durante todo el curso de sus días escolares.

—No sabía que tenías miedo del agua, Malfoy.

—Apenas mostramos y contamos nuestros sentimientos, Potter. Y todos tienen fobias —la voz de Malfoy se volvió maliciosa—. Recuerdo que cierta persona se desmayó por los Dementores...

—¡Cállate ahora mismo, Malfoy! Ojalá te hubiera dejado atado con los otros rehenes.

—¿Rehenes?

Harry hizo una mueca y se preguntó si sus oídos estaban sangrando. —Sí —respondió con cautela, con la esperanza de que no provocaría otro grito infernal

—Qué, ¿quieres decir con el... Torneo de los Tres Magos?

—No, Malfoy, quiero decir que los bandidos han secuestrado a la mitad de la escuela. ¡Sí, el torneo!

—Pero... maldita sea, ¿cómo...?

—Claramente —dijo Harry—, ha habido un error horrible.

—¿Como tu nacimiento? —fue la sugerencia útil de Malfoy.

—Y una vez que llegue al profesor Dumbledore, estoy seguro...

—¡Y aquí, creo, ahora viene el campeón de Hogwarts Harry Potter!

Lee Jordan, amigo de los gemelos y antiguo comentarista de Quidditch, se había convertido en un éxito sorprendente en el Ministerio y había tomado el lugar de Bagman como Jefe del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes. Se rumoreaba que Percy Weasley estaba verde de los celos. También se rumoreaba que era un poco vulgar cuando se trataba del micrófono mágico, aunque siempre miraba inquieto por encima del hombro cada vez que la profesora McGonagall estaba cerca. Justo ahora, Harry deseaba que la profesora McGonagall lo machacara.

—Toda la escuela ha estado en un intenso suspenso sobre la identidad del rehén de Harry, ya que sus mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley están en la audiencia. Todos están ansiosos por ver quién es la chica afortunada... 

Justo entonces, Malfoy hizo un ruido que sugería asfixia.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba chapoteando en la orilla con Draco Malfoy, abrazados, la cabeza de Malfoy prácticamente sobre su hombro, ambos absolutamente empapados. En frente de toda la escuela.

—Parece... parece que... —la voz incierta de Lee disminuyo con un débil—. Bueno. Santo cielo.

Hogwarts los miró durante los cinco segundos de tormenta y luego estalló en un frenesí de ruido.

—Maldición —dijo Harry.

Malfoy hizo una pausa para deliberar, y luego se lanzó a una corriente de obscenidad bastante impresionante. Solo Madame Pomfrey no parecía paralizada. Ella saltó sobre ellos mientras se dirigían a tierra firme.

—Honestamente, este estúpido Torneo —se quejó—. Enviando a niños delicados a un lago frío y desagradable...

—NO soy delicado —dijeron Harry y Malfoy al unísono.

Harry le dio a Malfoy una mirada ligeramente perpleja.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco —dijo la señora Pomfrey con dulzura—. Mírate —continuó—. No puedes pararte derecho. Parece que vas a estar enfermo.

—Lo estaría, si Potter hubiera usado bañador —murmuró Malfoy, y se liberó irritado de Harry, levantándose de pura terquedad. Harry lo agarró de nuevo mientras se tambaleaba.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Madame Pomfrey lo agarró, sosteniéndolo tan fácilmente como si hubiera sido Gabrielle Delacour.

—Tch —dijo—. En lo que el director puede estar pensando... te sorprenderás después.

—No lo haré —espetó Malfoy, quien todavía parecía mucho menos seguro de lo habitual mientras luchaba con Madame Pomfrey. Parecía enfermo y tenía el pelo sobre la cara.

Miró a través de los mechones rubios pegados y sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando Madam Pomfrey anunció enérgicamente, —Tengo que sacarte de estas ropas mojadas de inmediato —y sacó su túnica sobre su cabeza.

Enfermera desnuda estudiante.

Mayor sensación en la escuela.

Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de que, de hecho, Malfoy llevaba un conjunto completo de ropa muggle debajo de su túnica.

Agradeció a Dios. Había tenido suficiente trauma por el día, aunque nunca habría adivinado que Malfoy estaba en la moda actual de la ropa muggle en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, definitivamente nunca había pensado en lo que Malfoy llevaba debajo de su túnica. Madame Pomfrey no parecía compartir el alivio de Harry.

—Cosas ridículas que ustedes niños están usando —comentó, y agarró el borde del suéter de Malfoy.

Lo había levantado alrededor de una pulgada, revelando un brillo de piel blanca, cuando Malfoy intervino vehementemente.

—¡No me tomarán fotos sin la camisa puesta! —exclamó—. Al menos, no sin una importante retribución financiera —agregó pensativo.

—Fo... —la atención de Harry finalmente se desvió del espectáculo de Malfoy y Madame Pomfrey a la pandilla de fotógrafos que los atacaba.

—Oh Dios.

Detrás de él, escuchó a Malfoy romper en otra cadena de maldiciones, intercalando con demandas de una manta.

Las voces estallaron cerca de Harry desde todos los lados.

—Harry, ¿puedes decirnos...?

—Harry, ¿cómo se siente estar en primer lugar?

—Harry, ¿ese no es Draco Malfoy...?

—¿...el hijo involucrado en esa tragedia?

—¡Aquí está su manta, señor Malfoy, y puedo decir que nunca había escuchado ese lenguaje de un estudiante en mi vida!

—Manta de bastante mala calidad.

Harry estaba cegado por la luz blanca de las cámaras, pero podía adivinar con astucia cuál era el discurso de Madame Pomfrey.

Y, por supuesto, el frío arrastré de palabra de Malfoy era inconfundible.

Harry parpadeó ante las luces dolorosas, rodeado por el chasquido de las cámaras a su alrededor cuando Madame Pomfrey envolvió una manta con fuerza a su alrededor. Sintió el peso de esas miradas presionarlo nuevamente, aquellos que se pregunta, compadeciéndolos, expectantes miradas reduciéndolo a ese niño pequeño y atónito...

—Oh, no cuestionen al pobre huérfano herido —se burló Malfoy—. Le resulta difícil formar oraciones coherentes en sus mejores días.

Harry se enderezó y le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada venenosa.

—Harry, ¿puedes explicarlo? —dijo un fotógrafo solitario.

Harry se enfocó en ella. —No, no puedo —dijo con una voz clara y fuerte—. Parece que ha habido algún tipo de error sobre mi rehén. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore tendrá una buena explicación, y planeo preguntarle lo antes posible.

* * *

—No se me ocurre otra explicación que la obvia —dijo Dumbledore con calma. Harry tenía un afecto considerable por su excéntrico director. Estaba bastante seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, el respeto que sentía por él siempre lo había mantenido, en cierta medida, en su mejor comportamiento.

Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puede...? ¿Cómo se eligen incluso a los _rehenes_? —grito Harry—. ¿Lo ha hecho? ¿Como funciona? ¿Quién cometió el error?

Dumbledore, impasible frente a un chico delirante, se comió un caramelo de limón. Para Harry, esto era una levedad despiadada.

—El Cáliz de Fuego elige a los rehenes, por supuesto —dijo pacientemente—. Realmente, Harry, ¿crees que solo usamos un objeto de tal poder místico para seleccionar campeones? El Cáliz es una fuente de conocimiento oculto. Creo que podemos confiar en eso.

—¡Estupideces!

Harry nunca había blasfemado delante de un maestro antes.

—¿No me seleccionó como campeón porque Crouch lo manipuló? —demando—. ¡Conocimiento oculto, no lo creo! ¡Probablemente le tomaría a Voldemort menos Magia Oscura que hechizar un vegetal!

—Harry, siéntate y al menos intenta calmarte.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró expectante a Harry, como un viejo monarca sereno que escucha a un sujeto errante. Harry, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado, le devolvió la mirada con una mirada angustiada pero desafiante.

—Naturalmente desde el último... — _momento en que arruinaste todo, mataste a Cedric y ayudaste a regresar al Señor Oscuro_ —... desafortunado incidente, hemos colocado amplias protecciones sobre el Cáliz. Te aseguro, Harry, que no ha sido interferido.

Harry hizo una protesta impotente e incoherente, pero Dumbledore lo calmó con un gesto.

—Además, Harry, no veo por qué Voldemort habría hecho algo así. Si el alcance de sus oscuros planes es darle un chapuzón al señor Malfoy, bien podríamos llamarlo un día.

—Pero... pero, ¿por qué? —Harry tartamudeó.

Dumbledore comió otro dulce.

—Realmente no podría decírtelo, Harry. Apenas conozco al Sr. Malfoy, lamento decirlo. No he tenido tiempo de llegar a conocer adecuadamente a todos mis alumnos. Cualquiera puede ver que es un joven infeliz y hostil, pero considerando la tragedia, ¿quién puede culparlo?

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Seguramente lo conoces mejor que eso? A la luz de la evidencia actual.

—¡No! —Harry casi gritó—. _No_ lo conozco, quiero decir, bueno, obviamente no sé nada _sobre_ él. Quiero decir, lo _odio,_ lo aborrezco absolutamente, creo que él es...

—Abstente de golpear mi escritorio, si quisieras. Me parece —observó Dumbledore plácidamente—, que este odio es un poco excesivo. Todos tenemos un enemigo común, ¿no? El señor Malfoy está de nuestro lado.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños.

—En cualquier caso, Harry... no tengo respuestas para ti —Dumbledore suspiro—. Parece que cada vez hay menos respuestas. Sin embargo, estoy un poco ocupado. Si fueras tan buen...

Harry miró la cara de Dumbledore, más cansado e incluso más arrugado de lo que recordaba, y sintió su pánico egoísta colapsar sobre sí mismo.

Dumbledore mantenía unido el mundo mágico devastado por la guerra. Todos sabían que Fudge se rehusaba a aceptar la realidad desagradable, todos sabían de las desapariciones, todos estaban muy asustados ... Dumbledore era lo único que se interponía entre los magos y el caos. Y, Harry se dio cuenta con un dolor lento en el pecho, Dumbledore era un hombre muy viejo.

—Lo siento señor —su voz era un susurro—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

—Oh no, Harry. No te preocupes por eso.

Eso era todo. Harry Potter siempre tuvo que ser el niño protegido. Harry Potter siempre tuvo que ser parte de la carga.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron.

—Bueno. Gracias Señor.

¿Qué más podría hacer o decir?

—Una cosa más, Harry.

Harry se detuvo en el umbral.

—Recuerda la redacción exacta de la pista.

_Medita sobre esto..._

La puerta se cerró en la cara de Harry, dejándolo mirando la oscuridad.

_Hemos tomado lo que echará mucho de menos._

Él no entendió. Pero él iba a resolver esto.


End file.
